Part of Your World
by Kari426
Summary: Naminé is a quiet and self spoken girl who almost never gets in trouble, but after entering high school she runs into trouble between two opposing groups with leaders, bad boy Roxas, and good boy Sora. Which team will she choose? RoxasxNaminé SoraxKairi


**Part of Your World**

**By: Kari426**

**Disclaimer: **I do own anything from Kingdom Hearts, plain and simple.

**Authors Comments**

It's been a long time since I've written any fanfics so I thought I'd start anew. Since I'm getting back into the swing of things, I'll be working on_Itsumo (Forever__) _and _Every Heart_ soon. Be sure to watch for updates. Thanks. Also, this story's a crossover into the Final Fantasy world too, so there's going to be some familiar characters if you've played the FF series.

**Chapter 1: Dangerous Encounter, The Two Groups**

She stood before her vanity mirror speculating, seeing if there were any flaws to her figure. She smiled cheerfully twirling in her short skirt and school uniform. Suddenly she collapses to the floor pulling her skirt down to her knees and ripping the ponytail out of her blonde hair. She stood back up sighing heavily staring at herself again.

"I guess I feel more comfortable like this. Oh well."

Yep. This was a typical morning for Naminé Kurosaki.

**xxXXxx**

Naminé walks down the stairs going toward the kitchen to make some breakfast. As she puts some toast in the toaster, she hears quiet snoring coming from the living room. She goes to it and peeks over the couch and see's a blonde man sleeping. Naminé smiles giggling and goes and gets a blanket, covering the man. Her toast pops up and she rushes over to spread strawberry jelly on it.

As she does the man wakes up, the smell of food enticed him. Groggily he sits up rubbing his eyes yawning big.

"Is that you Nam?"

"Oh good morning."

"What time is it?" The man asks squinting his eyes. "It's time for school. I'll be heading out soon." She replied.

The man grunts falling back down onto the couch and covered his eyes with his forearm. Naminé walks over to him carrying a plate with toast and coffee in her other hand. "I take it you're going to skip collage for today?" Naminé asks.

"I don't know. I was out late making sure Tifa didn't drive home last night…" His voice was regretful.

"Here drink this." Naminé handed him the coffee. He sat up and took it taking a drink.

"Well I hope you feel better, but I have to go to school, kay?"

"Alright see you later." He said as he sipped at his coffee.

"See ya Cloud." Naminé smiles.

And with that Naminé leaves. She starts to walk down her street, when someone jumps on her back hugging her.

"Hi Namie!" The cheery voice yelled in her ear.

"Kairi." Naminé smiled.

"Hey, hey guess what? Beginning today we're high schoolers!" She said excited.

"Yeah I can't believe it." Naminé tried to sound enthused.

"Come on! I wanna check out the grounds before school starts!" Kairi pulls on Naminé's arm running. "Ah, Kairi!" Naminé yells embarrassed.

**xxXXxx**

The two girls stand before the gates with gaping mouths, staring at the four level high school. Not only that but there's a grand entrance, a sheltered outdoor lunchroom, a greenhouse, and a huge track and football field behind the school building itself.

"W-where do we start…?" Naminé asks a bit nervous.

"I don't know. Let's run and find a place to start!" Kairi said excitedly.

She grabs Naminé by her arm again and drags her away into the world known as high school.

**xxXXxx**

Naminé and Kairi somehow or another find their way to the track and field and see's some boys hanging out on some bleachers.

"Ooooo…bad kids…" Kairi whispers excitedly to Naminé.

Naminé herself had to look at them herself and agreed with Kairi. They looked like a rough group in her eyes. One had crazy red spiky hair with tattoos, another with blusish silver hair covering half his face, another that was a female with golden hair in a ponytail with two stands hanging, and another girl with short black hair sitting beside the other girl.

There was one more, a boy, who seemed to be the leader of the four. He was a bit shorter than the red haired guy and had dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a bold and strong shade of blue. It kind of intimidated Naminé. All of them wore their school uniforms in a messy manner.

"We better memorize their faces. I wouldn't want to run into them in a dark alley." Kairi muttered to Naminé.

"Agreed. Let's go before they notice us." Naminé tugged on Kairi's sleeve hurriedly.

"Yeah. You're about to cry, aren't you?" Kairi poked at Naminé.

"S-shut up! No I'm not! I just-"

"-Hey you two! Are we that interesting to watch?" The female with golden hair called out to them.

Naminé and Kairi slowly turned around seeing that the five were watching them from their hiding spot. They both gulped at the same time nervously.

"Ah…Yes! Yes we actually do!" Kairi smiled. Naminé watched Kairi wide eyed at her bold statement. "Really…" The female with gold hair replied. She stood up and walked down the bleachers and made her way toward Naminé and Kairi.

"Well since we're so damn interesting why don't we introduce ourselves."

"Sure! I'm Kairi, Kairi Harada." Kairi kept her smile brimming.

"Larxene."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kairi greeted. Naminé quietly stood behind Kairi not wanting anything to do with Larxene or the group on the bleachers. She then noticed Larxene's eyes were on her. "Who's this?" Larxene ask.

"This is Naminé Kurosaki. She's a little shy."

"Hey, don't be shy. I won't bite…too hard." Larxene's eyes scared Naminé. Everything about Larxene scared her, along with her little group. Naminé retreats more behind Kairi.

"Naminé…" Kairi whispered, her voice was surprised.

"Do you have a problem with me or what?" Larxene's voice was become hostile.

Kairi stood between the two girls nervously. Naminé and Larxene were glaring at one another, clearly they would never get along with one another.

"You piss me off for some reason. Maybe it's because you're trying to look down on me aren't you?"

"Larxene lay off-" The red haired guy called out, but was interrupted.

"-No I'm not, but I sure don't want to get to know you because I don't trust you one bit." Naminé said in a low voice. Kairi gasped quiet and Larxene stared at Naminé surprised along with her friends watching on the bleachers. The leader with the dirty blonde hair cocked an eyebrow at Naminé's bold reply.

"Oh really? Well why don't you say it to my face!" Larxene was clearly mad. She shoved Kairi away breaking the barrier between Naminé and Larxene. Larxene grabs Naminé by her collar, shoving her face into Naminé's. "Come on, say it! Say it to my face!" She yelled into Naminé's face.

"Ple-please stop. She didn't mean any-" Kairi began.

"-Be quiet Kairi. This is between me and this little bitch." Larxene screamed at Kairi.

"Do it! You think you're so damn tough!?" Larxene yells at Naminé again. She just looks away from Larxene's face trying to block out her voice and face. The group sitting on the bleachers was now all on their toe's ready to jump at Larxene if she tried anything.

"UGH!" Larxene pulled her fist back.

"Lerxene!" The group called out rushing toward her.

"NAMINE!" Kairi's voice cried out.

Naminé closes her eyes waiting for her punch to make contact. When she opened them, she noticed Larxene's leader was close to the two girls. Then, three things happened all at once. One, Larxene was shoved back by someone with silver hair. Two, that person caught Naminé's fall. And Three, there were more people in front of her.

"I would really appriciate it, if you showed a little effort to control you lackey's Roxas Hikari."

A boy with spiky brown hair walked before the group that surrounded Naminé and her savior. He had brilliant blue eyes and a very strong aura about him. The dirty blonde walked before his group and glared at the brunette with hatred.

"They're not some trained dogs like yours. They do as they please no matter who the person is. And I suggest you leave Sora." Roxas said. His voice was hard and serious.

"With pleasure." Sora said in a mocking voice.

The guy on Roxas's side with red hair took a step forward toward Sora, but Roxas told him to stay back. Sora walks over to Kairi sitting on the ground and extends his hand out to her. "Come on." Sora smiled. Kairi took his hand with no second thought. He gently pulled her to him and held her.

"We'll be leaving now. Let's go. Riku, Olette, Hayner, Pence." Sora said. The groups retreated back and Sora smirked at Roxas as he held Kairi. Roxas only turned around angrily and went back to the bleachers with his group. Kairi this whole time was flushed red having a man holding her the way Sora was.

"Your not hurt are you?" Sora asks seeing how red Kairi was.

"N-no. Um…thank you for intervening." Kairi's eyes were glued to the ground.

"It's no problem. It's only the right thing to do." Kairi's heart fluttered as Sora's word sunk in. The two walks over to Naminé and Riku, who was holding her, and the group.

"Naminé!" Kairi pushes away from Sora and he gladly let's go. She goes and hugs Naminé anxiously.

"Are you an idiot? I can't believe you said that. Geez you scared me…" Kairi said teary.

Naminé hugged Kairi's shaky body comforting her.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I'm sorry…"

**xxXXxx**

With a long explanation and introduction Sora and his gang were informed about the situation between Larxene and Naminé. Hayner laid his head back against the wall of the school building.

"That Larxene's pretty hot headed." He said with a mocking tone.

"Well with a boyfriend like Axel it'd be that short fused too." Olette grinned.

"But still, that was pretty gutsy of you to say that Naminé" Pence added.

"Not to mention dangerous. Why did you reply the way you did?" Sora asked.

"I don't know really. I guess I was just trying to protect myself." Naminé said in a quiet voice. "Naminé's not the most outgoing person in the world. She has a hard time getting to know new people." Kairi said in Naminé's defense.

"Well you're lucky that Riku noticed you two." Sora said looking at the silver haired boy behind him.

"It's nothing really." He looked away a bit embarrassed.

"So um…Sora was it?" Kairi began. "What's the deal with that group? And who exactly are you guys?"

"Hmm…well to put it simply, we're the good guys and they're are the bad guys." Sora smiled. Riku karate chopped Sora's head disciplining him. Sora smiled at Riku and apologized.

"Let's just say they're troubled kids taking out their emotions on others, let's leave it at that. And as for us, we're just a group of teens enjoying high school and just so happened to see two cute girls in trouble." Sora smiled again.

Kairi and Naminé blushes slightly, but smiles.

"We better head to our homeroom classes soon. Classes are going to start." Olette informed them.

"Yeah alright. Hey, we'll talk to you two later. Come sit with us at lunch kay?" Sora said with another of his brilliant smiles. Kairi blushed redder and nods her head nervously standing up. She grabs Naminé's arm and drags her inside the school, going to their classes. Naminé looks back one more time at their new friends, then follows Kairi into their new school.

**xxXXxx**

Naminé slowly slid the door open and see's a classroom half full of students, a majority of them were lounging around the room. She sighs relieved that she was finally in her class, but was bummed, because Kairi had a different homeroom. She then hears a firmiliar voice and see's Hayner surrounded by a group of guys cheering. Hayner notices her and smiles waving; Naminé smiles back waving. Suddenly someone bumps into her from behind.

"Sorry." The voice said.

Naminé froze. "_No way…_." Naminé thought. She noticed Hayner was glaring at the person behind her and the class had fallen silent. She gulped and slowly turned around; meeting the same oceanic blue eyes, ones that said he doesn't care we gets in the way.

"Long time no see, Naminé."

"R-Roxas…" Naminé breathed.

Forgive me Naminé. I seem to put you in so many difficult situations in the many stories I write with you in them.

Sorry about the cliffhanger one the first chapter lol. (gomen gomen!) But please continue to read. Things are going to heat up!!

**R E V I E W S **

Please, please, please review! I love hearing you're comments about the story.


End file.
